Sinful Love
by Teh Figgy
Summary: Dee and Ryo are on another case! This time, it seems someone is killing off women who only have one thing in common... Their date.
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Love  
Author: Figgy  
Rating: T (might be changed to M later on, unless I don't put any M-worthy content in)  
Spoiler Warnings: Erm… Dee and Ryo's relationship? I dunno, you should know about them already if you're here…  
Content Warnings: Blood (nothing too graphic -;;), mentions of slash-y situations. (yaoi, mxm, whatever you choose to call it)

_---------  
_

It was quite late into the night and Dee was just about ready to head home after a long day of paperwork. Unfortunately, it was at that time that JJ decided to make his appearance… quite loudly. 

"DEEEEEEE!"

Dee groaned and hid his face in his hands. Just what he needed… A hyperactive monkey following him around. "Hey there, Mr. Godly!" said JJ, batting his eyelashes in what would be an attractive way on someone other than him. "What do you want _now_, JJ?" Dee asked impatiently, running a hand through his black locks. JJ giggled and prodded the other's shoulder, "Thanks for reminding me, Handsome! Chief wants you, I think there was a murder or something…" Dee immediately jumped up, "WHAT? Why didn't you say something sooner, goddamnit? Jesus Christ, JJ!" He didn't wait for JJ's response, but hurried out of the room.

_---------_

_  
_"WHERE THE **HELL **HAVE YOU BEEN, LAYTNER!"

Dee felt as if his head would be blown off by the force of Chief's yelling. "Jeez, calm down…" he muttered, wiping spittle off of his face. The chief's face was bright red with anger and his eyes blazed, "We have a _murder_, Laytner! You expect me to _calm down_? You had **better** get your ass down there or I _swear_ to you you'll be doing traffic for the _REST OF YOUR LIFE_!" Dee let out a sigh, "Okay, okay! I got it! Me'n Ryo will be on it ASAP."

_---------_

Dee and Ryo met up at the crime scene, exchanging businesslike greetings. "The victim was a woman named Kristine Walker, aged twenty five. She was stabbed at least five times in the chest, but it seems that the attacker didn't want anything other than to kill her," said Ryo, examining the bloody body lying on the floor of an apartment. She had been quite an attractive girl, with silky brown hair and a soft face. Her clothes were all on and she would have looked perfect had it not been for all of the blood. Dee tapped his fingers on his chin, "Strange… The attacker must have had personal reasons. Find anything that could help us?" "Well, the neighbour lady next door said something about a man coming in at about nine last night, but apparently that's not a rare occurrence." Dee nodded, grinning slightly, "I can see why…" Ryo did _not_ appreciate that comment. "Obviously _someone_ wants to sleep on the couch tonight…" Dee snorted, "I have my own house, you know." Bad move. "I'm sorry, Ryo! Pleaseplease_please_, forgive me?" Ryo frowned and moved away from him, "We'll talk later, Dee."

Back at the station, Dee and Ryo went over the new information they had gotten.  
"There was an address in her pocket. The name was… Peter Hayes. Boyfriend, maybe?" said Dee, glancing over at his partner. Ryo shrugged, "I guess we'd better find out."

_Author's Note: Hahaa! Triumph! My first Fake fic! You know, I thought of this story while babysitting my little brother… Not to mention I was falling asleep. -;; I'm a bad, bad person, yessiree. -cough- Anyway… Please review! Please please please? Oh, and don't forget to tell me if you want the rating changed. I'll definitely consider it, okay? I don't think there's anything worth it at the moment, however… Anyway, I'm working on the second chapter as we speak and I have the plot all in my head! …Which is a first, let me tell you. And if I'm not doing a good job with updating I expect all of you to come and kick my worthless little arse! I have a bad habit of quitting in the middle… ; I shall most certainly try and try and try to continue with this one, though!_

Kumagoro the Pink B00neh: Pinky promise?

-glomps Kumagoro- Ohemgee! I luh yooou! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sinful Love

Author: Figgy

Rating: T (may be changed)

Spoiler Warnings: None that I can think of.

Content Warnings: Blood (nothing graphic), slash/yaoi/mxm (obviously)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, sadly. Give me some millions and I could!

---------------

"Mr. Hayes? Mr. Hayes, are you in there?" Ryo and Dee were just outside a middle-class looking apartment, getting ready to knock on the door.

"Dee, do you hear that?" asked Ryo, holding up a hand to signal for Dee to be quiet.

"Can't we talk? Please, Peter, don't be like this…" begged a voice. It was that of a young male, probably in his late teens. A slightly older voice responded impatiently, "Aide, talking isn't a part of this. You should know that. Now get out, I have a date later on. Get!" The younger male sounded hurt,"With who? It's that Kayla girl, isn't it?" The older spoke with a forced calm, "It's none of your business, boy. I thought I told you to get out."  
There was a pause for about a minute, then quick footsteps headed towards the door. Ryo and Dee quickly scrambled away from the door to look unsuspicious. A boy that looked to be about eighteen or nineteen tore out of the room, tears leaking from his gray eyes. His raven hair stuck out on all ends and his cheeks were flaming red; Dee guessed it was from anger. Ryo finally stepped forward and knocked softly on the door.  
"I told you to get the fuck away!" came the angry reply of Peter Hayes and he stepped towards them.  
"…Who are you?"  
Hayes wasn't some ugly old codfish as Ryo and Dee had come to expect. He looked almost godly with glossy brown hair to curling at the ends. His eyes were a shade of sea green and it was as if one were looking into an endless ocean.  
"Just two NYPD officers taking a stroll," muttered Dee, running an impatient hand through his hair.  
"What do you want?" asked Hayes, raising a brow at the two policemen at his doorstep.  
"Er… Mr. Hayes, correct?" Ryo spoke in a quiet tone, afraid that the man would unleash his obvious fury at them.  
"That's right, but you haven't answered my question," came Hayes' snappy reply, "Frankly, you're wasting my time."  
Dee huffed, but Ryo cut in front of him, "I apologise, Mr. Hayes, but we'd like to ask you some questions about Ms. Kristine Walker."  
Hayes froze at the mention, but mustered the most realisticsmile he could, "Very well. Come in."

---------------

"Relationship problems?" inquired Dee, raising his eyebrows at Hayes, who stared.  
"What do you mean? We only went out once, hardly enough for a relationship..."  
Dee snorted, "I don't think we're talking about the same person here. I meant the boy. I'm guessing you had a major fight there, dude."  
Hayes mumbled something under his breath and gave the floor a death glare, but uttered no audible reply.  
"Sorry? I didn't catch that, bud."  
Hayes looked up, "I'm straight, you asshole. That kid annoys the hell out of me."  
"Well, excu-use me for asking!" Dee grumbled, receiving a rough nudge from his partner.  
"Look here, mister. If you're here just to piss me off…" Hayes began but was interrupted by Ryo, "I guess I'd better start with the questioning, then."  
-  
"According to Hayes, he hasn't seen Ms. Walker since their last date two days ago," Ryo reported to the chief, glancing at Dee who was leaning against the opposite wall.  
"He didn't look too worried about the fact that she turned up dead," said Dee, taking out his pack of cigarettes, "Not to mention she was found pretty close to his house."  
Ryo looked thoughtful at the mention, "I think we should keep an eye on him."  
-  
Author's Note: Heh, I wrote this during maths class. ; Oh, and I'm not a good interrogator so please excuse the terrible-ness of that so-called "interview". I don't quite have the third chapter planned out, so that might take some time. I have so much to do this week…. I think I'm gonna end up a zombie or something with the lack of sleep I'm getting. Oh well. -headbangs to Sleepless Beauty- Zomg, Ryuichi is soooooo hawt.  
Ok, I'm done now. I swear. -runs off to chase Ryu-

P.S.: If you find any periods missing, it's _so_ not my fault! Notepad totally screwed up the whole thing...


	3. Chapter 3

Sinful Love

Author: Figgy

Rating: T (may be changed)

Spoiler Warnings: None that I can think of.

Content Warnings: Blood (nothing graphic), slash/yaoi/mxm (obviously)

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1  
A/N: The "---------" means a scene change. Just for those who are curious.  
--------------------------------

"Oy, Ryo!"  
Dee pulled his hand back to safety just as the bedroom door snapped shut, firmly locking the raven-haired man out and securing him a place on the sofa for the night.  
"Goddamnit, Ryo, can't we _talk_ like grown-ups! I said I was sorry!" Dee shouted in frustration, banging on the poor, undeserving door.  
Ryo snorted indignantly, choosing to ignore his… what? Boyfriend? Lover? They had been together for about a year, although Dee had been lusting over the half-Japanese for longer without response to his feelings from the object of his desires. Honestly, he felt a bit childish for storming about as he was. …Even if Dee was openly stating his attraction to other people.  
/Come on, the girl was _dead_/ his mind protested, making Ryo sigh softly. He decided then to let the other in; they had work to do, after all!  
"I'm sorry, babe. Forgive me?" Dee gave a small pout, complete with the puppy eyes, and Ryo simply couldn't help but forgive the man. He flashed Dee a smile and nodded, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Forgiven. Now, we really _do_ need to get to work…"  
The taller detective grinned, "'Course. The folder's out in the living room." That said, Dee practically dragged his blonde lover out of the room and towards the sofa. Ryo, of course, went straight to work, much to Dee's chagrin. "I was hoping for something along the lines of 'making up'…" he muttered, pouting moodily now. Ryo arched a brow, perching his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Could you be any hornier? Later, Dee."  
The younger of the two simply smirked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "If I'm horny, it's only because of you…"  
"Dee, no. Bad. Down, boy. Sit," the blonde said, though secretly found the situation to be rather amusing. "C'mon, Ryo, we haven't done it since last night…" Dee whined, the puppy eyes making their appearance once again. "Dear, dear. However will you survive, Dee? To be honest, you're looking rather peaky. I didn't know being celibate for a day was lethal…" Ryo was teasing now, and Dee knew he'd get his way one way or another. "Only you can release this aching, babe," the dark-haired man murmured, drawing his lover to him and kissing the crook of his neck. Ryo chuckled, giving in to his seductive partner, "That was incredibly cheesy, Dee." Said partner gave no heed to his comment and carried the blonde back into the bedroom.  
Needless to say, neither got very much work done that night.

--------------------------------

A soundless kiss in the dark. Her passionate cries drove him further and further towards anger and _madness_.  
/Shut up. Just shut up…/  
Uncoordinated touches, flickers of tongue, groping.  
/Must shut her up./  
"See you tomorrow."  
/Yes. We'll see about that, my love./  
Gasps. But this time, he made sure she wasn't getting back up.

--------------------------------

Dee woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing madly by his ear.  
"Mother fu-- What is it?" His voice was groggy from sleep (or lack thereof), but he was instantly awake as the caller voiced his reason. He found Ryo in the kitchen, reading the morning paper and slowly sipping on a cup of coffee.  
"Ryo, there was another murder. Another girl was killed."

--------------------------------

The scene wasn't as gruesome as the previous, but disturbing nonetheless. The girl, who looked no older than twenty, had been strangled to death in an alley a few blocks down from a rather popular nightclub.  
The chief addressed Ryo and Dee as soon as they had finished observing the scene, "_Anyone_ could have done this. We have no proof it's the same person that killed Kristine Walker. We haven't even identified this one yet, but we'll call you again once we've sorted this thing out. Go over your notes from Walker's case and see if you come up with anything significant. We might have a serial killer on the loose, boys."

--------------------------------

A.N.: Thank the gods for Law & Order. xP I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been busy and then my computer crashed, along with three chapters I had all planned out! I had to start over with this and I've lost most of the plot… But I got the ending all out, as well as the 'who-dunnit'… xD This was… slightly longer than the other chapters (I think?), and I'm trying REALLY hard to make ACTUAL. CHAPTERS. I hate that I only write really, really small and unworthy ones. xx Please bear with me! Oh, and I was thinking of writing a lemon for the wimpy DeexRyo scene, but I'll see… If you really want one, you can request it… But I'm not promising anything! -blushes-

-Figgy


	4. Chapter 4

Sinful Love

Author: Teh Figgy

Rating: T (may be changed)

Spoiler Warnings: None that I can think of.

Content Warnings: Male/Male relations, polygamy

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Peter Hayes was a simple man. He woke up at the same time every morning, drank the same brand of coffee every day, and went to the same job by the same route. He did the same thing in the same office each day, and saw the same people walk by and give him the same greeting.

However, there was one routine he broke daily.

Every day there was a new girl on his arm. Every day he professed his love for a new woman, usually one he had met at a bar just a few hours before. Every day he left before the sun rose to get back to his own apartment. Every day another girl's heart cracked as she found herself alone in her bed when there had been two occupants the night before.

However, there was one lover he kept constant contact with, only under the darkness of the night. A young boy, only nineteen, was his routinely sin. He was the only person Peter could rely on always being there, wanted or not, even when Peter was harsh and unloving towards him. They had been secret lovers for a year, and for Peter that was a very long time to be with someone. However, he did not consider them to be a couple. He did not love the boy, only his body.  
Or so he told himself.  
It was wrong to be with another man, and even though it was also considered wrong to change girlfriends every day or two, at least they were female. He was straight, damn it! And so, when young Aidan came knocking on his door close to midnight, Peter ignored him, willing his feelings to go away.  
'Peter? I know you're home, c'mon.' The boy sounded rather distressed, but Peter remained firm.

'Please, Peter…' A long silence followed the pleading whimper and Peter wondered if Aidan had left. But no, the sound of fabric sliding against the door was apparent, and Peter gnashed his teeth in annoyance. He stood up and crossed the room with long strides, threw open the door, and swiftly grabbed the boy from his seated position on the ground. The pained yelp gave him an odd sense of pleasure as he threw Aidan on his couch, mocking the young boy with a smirk.

'Is there a reason you're hanging outside my door?' inquired Peter with a falsely sweet tone. The annoyance was clear in his eyes.

Aidan shuffled his feet and glanced around the room, hoping to get around the question and the anger that would surely follow.

'Well?' barked the older man, crossing his arms in a defensive stance.

'I-I just thought… that maybe you'd like to do something tonight,' the young boy murmured, '…With me.'

That made Peter laugh, long and loud, although it sounded more like a maniacal snarl.

'Do something _with you_? Boy, why don't you just come out and say it?' He then took on a higher-pitched tone and mocked his lover, 'Oh, Peter, I want you to _do me_ all night long! I'm so _desperate_, Peter, please!' He laughed again, but it was angry, 'Is that what you want, Aidan? You want me to _fuck_ you? Is that it?' The boy didn't reply, feeling shame and anger bubble up within him. Peter continued laughing, 'Boy, you must think you're actually worth something to me. You're nothing but another notch on my bedpost, Aide. I thought you knew that.'  
And somewhere, subconsciously, the boy _did_ know, but he had so desperately wanted something special between them. He had weaved a whole life for them together, even though he knew they were things that would never happen. He was young and foolishly in love with a man that had served as his protector in his fantasy-driven mind, even though in reality Peter was the aggressive dominant wanting nothing more than sex in the relationship. Aidan let out a soft sob, finally having woken up from his dream, and shook his head, 'You don't know what I've done for you, Peter. You don't know…'  
Peter stopped laughing only to smirk at the boy, 'Done for me? Oh, that's funny. What have you done for my benefit, O Great Selfless One?'   
It was Aidan's turn to laugh, 'Can't you think about it? I've covered your stupid blunders with those girls. I've covered your filthy ass since the beginning and I don't get a _single thing_ from you!'

_**Smack.**_

The boy gasped as Peter's fist connected with his cheek, sending him sprawling onto the floor. 'Who the Hell do you think you are, boy? Get your goddamn pansy ass out of my apartment, _now_.'

And with one last glare from his so-called lover, Aidan stood up on shaky feet and left the apartment, giving no attention to the various people ogling his bruised cheek and black eye as he walked down the street.

---------

'Agh, Ryo…'

Dee was sprawled out on the floor in front of his part-Japanese lover's couch, groaning in disappointment. Said lover had his eyes narrowed sternly at the dark-haired cop.

'Forget it, Dee! We have work to do, remember? Or does your horn-dog self not care that there's a possible _serial killer_ out on the streets?' Dee let out another pitiful groan and heaved himself up off the floor, 'I do care, Ryo, but just because I wanted a little kissing session doesn't mean you have to kick me halfway out the window!'  
Ryo snerked and shook his head, lowering his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, 'Stop being a drama king, Dee, and get to work.'

After a few hours of bitching and groaning (on Dee's part), Ryo finally decided to give them a little slack and head off to bed. However, the phone chose that moment to ring.

'Hullo?' muttered a sleepy Dee, scratching at his rather mussed and dirty hair (which was something rare for Dee).

'Hey, Dee,' came Drake's voice on the other end. 'We've identified the victim and guess what.'

Dee, not in the mood for guessing games, grunted his inquiry.

'Well, the girl was another of Peter Hayes' girlfriends. Doesn't that seem suspicious to you?'

Ryo appeared next to Dee, raising a brow to ask what was going on. Dee put the phone on speaker, and explained the deal to Ryo.

'So… You think that Peter could be the killer? He seemed kind of suspicious when we questioned him, but not so much that he could be a killer. I mean, it just seemed like he was hiding the fact that he has a new girlfriend every twenty-four hours,' said Ryo after a moment of pondering. Dee shrugged, 'You never know with guys like him. Hell, maybe it's a way for him to get out of commitment.'

Drake sighed into the phone, 'I don't know, but maybe you guys should come down to the station and help us 'cause we're seriously stumped right now. There were no fingerprints or anything that we could take for evidence. She was strangled with a wire, but it was missing when we found her.'

'Sure, Drake, we'll be right down,' said Ryo and hung up the phone. Dee, as usual, began grumbling. 'Damn it, something always happens at the most inconvenient time…' Ryo gave him a small punch to the shoulder and told him to get ready. 'Tomorrow we should go back to visit our friend Mr. Hayes.'

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. Lots and lots of schoolwork, haha. xD; Anyway, I hope some of my readers are still here! D:  
On today's chapter… Should I change the rating to M because of the swearing or do you think it's all right as it is? Bah, I'm a complete dunce when it comes to these things.  
Please review! It helps feed my ego. :D


End file.
